Inuyasha em um show de rock
by Emmalinetot
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Mirok, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Narak e Kikio vão aprontar muito no show do Evanescence e na casa da Kagome.Hentai mais vai demorar um pouco pra ter senas hentais.leiam por favor e deixem comentarios!BJS!
1. Mirok vocÊ é LoUcO?

Inuyasha em um Show de Rock

**Pensamentos são sempre em **_ITALICO_ **então vc lê como se fosse uma nova frase não vai lendo tudo direto se não, não da certo.**

**Capitulo 1:Mirok você é LoUco?**

O vento soprava levemente, fazendo com que as folhas de sakura voassem, Kagome aninhada em um saco de dormir, observava tudo ao seu redor, mas o que mais lhe agradava olhar era o meio-yokai Inuyasha, sabia que o seu amor não era correspondido, mas, custava-lhe olhar?

Kagome suspirou deitando a cabeça do modo que a sua frente só avia o topo de arvores e algumas brechas que mostravam o céu estrelado, novamente um suspirou esse foi cortado por um resmungo, a garota levou um susto e se virou para o lado.

Inuyasha a observava, os olhos estreitados em desconfiança. Olhou a garota profundamente antes de perguntar-lhe:

-O que houve Kagome, não vá dizer que quer voltar?

O que Inuyasha disse não passou de um sussurro resmungado, e uma gota apareceu na cabeça da garota que se contentou em pensar _como ele soube?._

-Então vai dizer ou não, o que você tem?

-Bem, é que, é isso o que eu quero, quero voltar para a minha era a manha de manha!

Kagome viu os olhos de Inuyasha se estreitarem ainda mais, irritado o meio-yokai ergueu ainda mais a voz, fazendo com que Kagome se aborrecesse também.

-Você não vai voltar, temos muitos fraguimentos para juntar, nesse passo o Narak vai possuir a jóia antes de nós.

Kagome agora acompanhava o timbre do garoto, Sango e Mirok logo estavam acordados.

-Você não manda em mim, eu não estou te pedindo permissão estou avisando, e é melhor você ficar bem quietinho por que sabe que não pode nada sem mim.

Kagome gritou sentada no seu saco de dormir amarrotado, Mirok, Sango, Shipoo e Kirara levantaram-se ao que Kagome terminou de falar e colocaram-se atrás dela batendo palmas, Inuyasha estava suando frio e tinha recuado vários passos ao que a garota falava, novamente uma gota apareceu na cabeça dela.

Mirok foi o primeiro a se pronunciar depois do acontecimento.

-Bravo! Senhorita Kagome, você colocou, o Inuyasha no lugar dele.

-Concordo Mirok, o Inuyasha acha que manda na Kagome.

Shipoo e Mirok porém receberam muros do dito cujo meio-yokai, os dois levaram a mão a cabeça, e Inuyasha agarrou os braços para sacudir Kagome.

-Você quer ir ver aquele seu colega de escola, não é aquele tal de Bozo.

Kagome se assustou com a reação repentina do garoto, e começou a suar frio, não por medo mas pela proximidade dos rostos. Porém antes que pudesse responder algo foi interrompida por Sango.

-Bem Shipoo, Mirok vamos deixar eles conversarem, você também Kirara.

Antes que Inuyasha e Kagome pudessem ter algum tipo de reação, Sango e Mirok girarão nos calcanhares e foram seguidos por Shipoo e Kirara, quando perceberam o que Sango disse eles se soltaram e viraram de costas um para o outro, Kagome sentiu o rosto esquentar e o peito acelerar. Nada foi dito depois e o silencio começou a incomodar Kagome.

-Inu...Inuyasha você estava preocupado com isso?

-Feh!

Ambos viraram juntos para se encararem, porém Inuyasha não manteve seu olhar em Kagome, Kagome sorriu de leve, feliz por saber que ele tinha ciúmes dela.

-Então, por que você não vem comigo?

-Há, pensa que eu vou para o seu mundo esquisito, nem ah nada de interessante lá.

O garoto cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e voltou a se sentar, Kagome se sentou também,pensando em um modo de convence-lo.

-Bem você poderia ir em um show comigo.

Kagome se manteve cautelosa, observando cada reação no rosto de Inuyasha.

-O que é um show?

-Ah, é uma apresentação, e é feita em um lugar muito grande, cheio de gente e com uma ótima banda!

Kagome agitava os braços energeticamente, enquanto falava e o garoto meio-yokai a olhava curioso, após a resposta da garota Inuyasha manteve a expressão curiosa e Kagome o olhou também curiosa.

-E o que é Banda?

-Ah, é isso você não sabe o que é Banda, então vamos comigo amanha e eu te mostro, você vai?

Kagome sorriu, e seus olhos brilharam de esperança enquanto esperava a resposta do garoto, aproximou o rosto do dele seus olhos pidões, Inuyasha suou frio e uma gota apareceu no rosto dele, e sem alternativa respondeu.

-Tudo bem, se você insiste.

-Hey vocês eu sei que estão ai.

Gritou Inuyasha para um arbusto, e dele sairão os companheiros, que pelas caras tinham escutado tudo, Kagome ficou vermelha mas tratou de disfarçar, os amigos se aproximaram com sorrisos amarelos, e Inuyasha ficou emburrado com aquilo.

-Bem depois de ser acordada eu não consigo dormir, vamos acender a fogueira de novo, por que eu não estou com sono e vocês?

Sango olhou esperançosa para os outros.

-Eu também não, que tal um joguinho?

-Feh.

-Vamos jogar strip poker, eu vou pegar as cartas.

Os outros a fitaram curiosos, _o que é Strip Poker?_ pensaram os três. Kagome voltou com o baralho e viu o olhar dos amigos.

-A bem, Strip Poker é assim...

Ela explicou como funciona o jogo e quais são as regras (não vou colocar como se joga por que eu não sei").

-Então vamos jogar, o que você acha Sango?

-Por mim tudo bem.

-E você Inuyasha vai jogar também?

Kagome viu o garoto assentir com a cabeça, Kagome cortou as cartas e passou para Sango distribui-las, ao fim da primeira rodada Kagome venceu.

-E agora por ter vencido eu quero o meu premio.

-Premio?

Perguntaram os outros três.

-Sim e o meu premio é a parte de cima do seu kimono Inuyasha.

-O...o que?

-Sim, passa pra cá.

Kagome sorriu e Mirok desatou a rir, Sango começando a compreender assentiu com a cabeça.

-Ahh então é assim, então ta toma.

Inuyasha jogou a peça de roupa na cabeça da garota, que soltou um gritinho, colocando a peça ao lado, ela começou a embaralhar as cartas de novo. Desta vez quem as deu foi Mirok, ao fim da rodada Sango havia vencido.

-Hahah, estou gostando deste jogo, agora o meu premio é...

Mirok se empolgou pensando _ela vai pedir uma roupa minha, ela vai pedir uma roupa minha_.Porém quando Sango falou o seu premio, o Ego do garoto despencou.

-Inuyasha passa a sua camisa.

-O que por que eu??

-Por que esse é o meu premio.

-Anda logo Inuyasha, para podermos jogar.

-Mas...

-Por que a Sangozinha não pediu para eu tirar a roupa?

Mirok não percebeu,mas, pensou alto.

-Por que eu não quero, seu convencido, agora Inuyasha você vai me dar essa camisa ou eu vou ter que arrancar ela de você?

-Tá, ta mais fique ai.

Inuyasha tirou a camisa e a entregou para a garota, também atirando na cabeça dela, Sango mostrou a língua para ele, e Mirok apoio a cabeça na palma da mão.

Na Jogada que se sucedeu a essa novamente Kagome ganhou pedindo uma peça da roupa de Mirok, e assim o jogo rolou com suscitavas derrotas dos rapazes, ambos agora com apenas uma peça os protegendo.

Porém o destino mudou e quem ganhou a rodada que sucedia a anterior foi Mirok e apenas uma frase piscava na cabeça dele "Ora da Vingança Sango"

-Meu premio é a Camiseta da srta. Kagome.

-Tudo bem.

Kagome ia tirar a camisa quando foi impedida por Sango e Inuyasha.

-Mirok eu te dou a minha calça, mas não pede pra ela tirar a camiseta.

-Eu te dou uma roupa minha.

-Não, eu quero a camiseta da srta. Kagome, então pode passando.

-O que aconteceu com vocês dois de repente ficaram com uma vontade de ficarem nus, mas direitos iguais se ele quer esse premio eu sou obrigada a dar.

-Eu te mato Mirok.

Disseram juntos Sango e Inuyasha, porém foram prontamente ignorados pelo rapaz, que estava com o olhar fixo em Kagome, essa tirou a camisa e jogou no rapaz, Inuyasha tentou ignorar, mas não podia, então se empenhou em disfarçar.

Quando a rodada terminou Inuyasha tinha ganho pela primeira vez.

-Roupa Kagome.

-Ok, ok, droga Sango temos que dar um jeito nisso.

Diz tirando as meias e tocando na cara de Inuyasha.

-Hey por que o Mirok, ganha a blusa e eu as meias? Eu quero esse troço ai que você ta usando.

Ele aponta para o sutiã de Kagome, e essa fica vermelha, e nega veemente.

-Não você pediu uma roupa e meias são roupas.

-Isso não é justo.

-É Inuyasha não foi dessa vez.

-Hey, as vezes acho que vocês não me vem como mulher.

-Tudo bem Sangozinha a próxima será você.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Idiota.

-Vamos jogar ou não?

-Vamos!

Kagome deu as cartas, e quem ganhou foi Sango, pedindo como premio o ultimo trage de Mirok.

-ESPERE!!

Kagome porém interrompeu.

-Eu não avisei mais assim que alguém ficar completamente nu, o jogo acaba, pode continuar Sango era só pra avisar.

Sango e Kagome se levantaram, e Inuyasha e Mirok olharam as duas, Sango ergueu o braço para que mirok a alcançasse a peça de roupa, quando Mirok tirou o que faltava completamente vermelho, Sango e Kagome pegaram as roupas deles inclusive a peça que Inuyasha mantinha sobre a pele e saíram correndo floresta a dentro.

-Hhahahahahah!

As duas pararam para tirar algo do meio das roupas e esperaram eles chegarem, o que não demorou pois de longe elas puderam ouvir seus gritos.

-AHHH, INUYASHA SEGURA ESSA COISA.

-CALA A BOCA MONGE SAFADO, MAS QUE PORCARIA É ESSA AI?

-ANDA VAMOS ENCONTRA-LAS E NÃO VAMOS OLHAR UM PARA O OUTRO.

-TÁ.

-HEY MENINOS, NÓS ESTAMOS AQUI.

-Pronta Sango, lá vem eles.

-Pronta.

Assim que os garotos entraram no campo de visão dela, Sango e Kagome começaram a tirar fotos deles, após isso jogaram as roupas e saíram correndo.

-SUAS,...VOCÊS VÃO ME PAGAR!!!.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**A**o amanhecer nenhum dos quatro se falava, sendo que Kagome, Sango, Shipoo e Kirara iam atrás, enquanto Inuyasha mais afastado a frente do grupo e Mirok um pouco atrás dele mas longe das garotas.

-Kagome, escuta será que pegamos pesado com eles?

-Acho que eles ficaram magoados, vamos nós desculpar, sim?

-Vamos.

As duas cochichavam entre si, largaram Shipoo e Kirara e foram a frente falar com Mirok.

-Mirok, você esta bravo conosco?

-Por que eu estaria, vocês me fizeram ver um homem nu, e eu nem tive chance de ver uma das duas sem roupa.

-ORA, SEU...VOCÊ ESTA BRAVO POR ISSO!

-Calma Sango.

-Mas esse ai não merece desculpas.

-Vamos falar com o Inuyasha.

Kagome foi a frente, e Sango ia seguir a garota quando Mirok segurou o pulso e a puxou para um beijo. Shipoo ficou vermelho e se sentou no chão para não ver, Kirara virou a cabeça para o lado em sinal claro de desentendimento.

-Mi...mirok.

-Shh, eu nunca mais vou poder fazer isso.

Kagome enganchou seu braço no de Inuyasha e esse se virou para olha-la mas ao se virarem eles viram Sango e Mirok se beijando.

-O que ta acontecendo aqui?

-Nossa, que beijo heim!

Sango empurrou Mirok para longe e virou-se para o lado vermelha,muito vermelha, segurou o peito, Mirok sorriu de longe, e Kagome chamou Shipoo e Kirara.

-Nos encontrem no Vilarejo mais tarde.

-Tchauzinho.

Shipoo e Kagome acenaram, porém ninguém exceto Kirara notará o rubor na face de Inuyasha, eles seguiram viajem deixando para trás Sango e Mirok.

-Ai, será que esses dois vão se resolver?

-Eu não sei não, pra mim o Mirok só tava se aproveitando dela.

-Ai Inuyasha, tomara que não.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Sango ficou de pé na estrada de chão batido, o vento fraco a refrescava do calor, mas ela não saberia explicar os choques elétricos que passavam pelo seu corpo, Mirok se aproximou dela e a abraçou pelas costas colocando as mãos no ombro da garota, beijou o pescoço dela e um sussurro roco foi apenas o que sai de seus lábios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**EU TO MUITO FELIZ, gente eu realmente me sentia mal com essa fic, e reescrever ela vai ser bom, agora eu to aumentando os capítulos e colocando mais emoção neles. Antes eu ficava com raiva quando alguém lia as minhas fic, por que elas estão _todas ruins_ e mal escritas, mas assim que eu terminar de reescrever _todas elas_, eu vou ficar feliz de novo.**

**Esse assunto promete, e eu vou colocar novas ações e novas cenas mudar um pouquinho as falas, e colocar piadas escondidas, daí eu acho que vai ficar bom.**

**Puts só deus sabe o quanto eu demorei e minha demora não tem desculpa por isso, não vou me justificar.**

**Eu NEM QUERO comentar os erros horríveis dessa fic, por que se não ia dar mais paginas do que a historia em si.**

**GOMEN NASAI**

**KISSUS**

**JA NE **

**MINA-SAN**


	2. Nós vamos para a casa da Kagome!

Inuyasha em um show de Rock

Capitulo 2: Nós Vamos para a Casa da Kagome 

**Pensamentos são sempre em **_ITALICO_ **então vc lê como se fosse uma nova frase não vai lendo tudo direto se não, não da certo.**

Mirok se aproximou dela e a abraçou pelas costas colocando as mãos no ombro da garota, beijou o pescoço dela e um sussurro roco foi apenas o que sai de seus lábios.

-Eu te amo Sango.

Sango arregalou os olhos, o seu corpo se tornando insuportavelmente pesado para que ela conseguisse carrega-lo, ela escorregou ao chão, e sentiu Mirok a abraçar pela cintura para que ela não caísse.

-O que???

-Isso mesmo Sango, eu disse Eu te amo, porém nos somente poderemos ficar juntos quando o nosso odiado Inimigo morrer.

-Sim, houshi, você tem o meu coração, por que eu também te amo.

Ela, porém não virou para ele, e uma lagrima cortou sua face, sabendo que nunca poderia ficar com o seu amado.

-Sango, me beije?

-...

Sango não respondeu, mas virou-se para ele dando-lhe um beijo, ardente, depois segurando as mãos dela Mirok a guiou para ir ao encontro de Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Você estará sempre comigo?

-Sempre Sango.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Kagome e Inuyasha chegaram a casa da vovó Kaede e entraram, Kagome carregando Shipoo no ombro direito e Kirara no colo.

-Vovó Kaede, você esta ai?

-Kagome, Inuyasha que bom que vocês voltaram, onde estão os outros?

-Eles estão conversando...

-Senta!

-O que foi que eu fiz?

-Fica quieto!

-Haham!

Kaede pigarreou para se fazer presente, chamando a atenção de Kagome e Inuyasha que a olharam intrigados.

-Vocês querem um pouco de chá?

-Velha...

-Senta!

-Aposto como você ia dizer uma grosseria Inuyasha, obrigado Kagome.

-De nada vovó, mas nos não vamos aceitar o chá viemos apenas largar o Shipoo aqui.

-Por que só eu Kagome?

-Por que você é um pirralho muito chato.

Inuyasha se pronunciou ainda no chão, com um rápido movimento se levantou e Kagome mais rápida ainda disse o seu comando:

-Senta, quietinho ai!

-Ora, sua não me trate como um cãozinho.

Inuyasha falou levantando-se lentamente, parou estático ao ver Kagome virar a cabeça na sua direção com um sorriso meigo.

-Bom menino.

-Ora sua...

Kaede olhou a cena com uma estranha expressão, depois completou com o pensamento _esses dois vão acabar casando_.

-Vamos agora shipoo querido, ficar com a vovó Kaede, vamos.

Kagome pegou o menino no colo como quem cuida do próprio filho, Kaede e Inuyasha a olhavam espantados, Kagome largou o menino raposa de pé no chão e acariciou a cabeça dele se abaixando para que ficasse na mesma altura do menino.

-Shipoo você vai ficar, por que onde nós vamos não é permitido crianças, porém um dia qualquer vou leva-lo para conhecer o meu irmãozinho, tudo bem?

-Sim, mamãe.

Kagome sorriu e Inuyasha, já de pé, suou frio, Kagome se levantou e se virou para Kaede que a olhava com uma ternura irredutível.

-Até mais vovó Kaede, vamos Inuyasha.

-S...Sim.

-O que foi?

Perguntou a Garota já fora da cabana e indo em direção ao posso, Inuyasha estavc quieto e pensativo e Kagome não agüentava aquele silencio.

-Você ficou bravo comigo?

-Feh!

-Inuyasha...

-O que?

-Nada esquece...

Kagome virou para o outro lado, e sorriu, adorava deixar ele curioso, Inuyasha ficou irritado e agarrou os pulsos da garota forçando-a a olha-lo, porém a sua expressão mudou ao ver o sorriso de Kagome. Kagome olhou nos olhos do rapaz, e depois sem que ele notasse realmente se afastou.

-Inu...Inuyasha...?

-Kagome...

-Tem um yokai atrás de você.

-Hã?

-Não se Mexa!

Kagome pegou seu arco e atirou na direção de Inuyasha, a fecha passou por cima da cabeça do rapaz e acertou algo a suas costas, quando Kagome baixou o arco Inuyasha se virou, não tinha mais nada ali.

-SUA MALUCA O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO?

-ORA, SEU MAL AGREDECIDO EU ACABEI DE SALVAR A SUA VIDA!

-EU NÃO PEDI PRA FAZER ISSO, IDIOTA.

-INUYASHA SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA.

-paaareeee coooommm isssooo!

-humft.

Kagome virou a cara e saiu andando, quando chegou ao poço Sango e Mirok já estavam lá.

-Olá Sango-chan, Mirok-kun.

-Olá Kagome-chan.

-Olá srta.Kagome, onde esta o Inuyasha?

-Ele esta vinda ai atrás.

Inuyasha chegou logo após Kagome falar, emburrado e chateado, Mirok e Sango olharam intrigados depois viraram os rosto e viram a expressão de Kagome, compreendendo os dois suspiraram entediados.

-Vocês por acaso brigaram?

Perguntou Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha se viraram ao mesmo tempo para Sango o que assustou a garota que pensou _eu estava certa._

-Bem srta. Kagome, boa viajem.

-Como assim, boa viajem?

-Você não vai pra sua era?

-Sim mas vocês três vão comigo.

Sango e Mirok sentiram o sangue gelar, e olharam Kagome aterrorizados Inuyasha olhava intrigado, já esquecendo que estava bravo.

-M-mas n-nós não podemos atravessar o poço, só o Inuyasha.

-Bem, todos aqueles que possuíam poderes sinistros podem passar, então se o Inuyasha levar vocês acho que funcionara.[¹

Ela levou um dos dedos ao queixo e olhou pensativa para o céu. Mirok,Sango e Inuyasha juntaram as cabeças.

-Como assim você acha?

-É eu acho que o hokora funciona assim, vamos tentar!

Ela bateu palmas e Inuyasha como um bom menino cachorro pegou Sango em um braço e Mirok no outro e pulou no poço, logo depois Kagome pegou Kirara e pulou atrás deles, ela conseguiu passar deduzindo que os outros também conseguiram. Quando caiu do outro lado ela viu Inuyasha na borda do poço largando Mirok e Sango, que pareciam crianças com medo do escuro,por que se agarravam a roupa de Inuyasha e ele não conseguia se livrar deles. Kagome subiu com a ajuda de kirara e bateu palmas de novo.

-Isso, que bom que funcionou! Vamos vou apresentar vocês para minha família.

Kagome abril o pequeno templo onde tinha o poço, e levou os amigos consigo, quando entrou em casa, chamou pelos familiares, porém não ouve resposta.

-Hum Inuyasha você sente o cheiro da minha família?

-Não, acho que eles não estão.

-Que pena queria conhecer a família da srta.Kagome.

-Eu também.

-HEY, INUYASHA SAIA DAÍ.

Sem que Mirok e Sango percebessem Inuyasha ia em direção da cozinha porém ao grito do Kagome ele parou no meio da porta.

-hã???

Fizeram Sango e Mirok em uma só voz. Olharam para Inuyasha, e esse se endireitou.

-Feh.

-Vocês TODOS estão com fome? Por que SÓ AI eu preparo algo para comermos.

-Eu tenho! te ajudo Kagome-sama.

-Obrigado Mirok, então Inuyasha mostra a sala para a Sango e espera lá ta bom.

Kagome piscou enquanto arrastava Mirok para a cozinha, Inuyasha corou um pouco e virou-se e saiu andando começando a resmungar pensou _Quem ela pensa que é pra mandar em mim, e me tratar como um cachorrinho, e ainda por cima me fez corar, ora que folgada!_ Sango deu uma risadinha atrás dele, Inuyasha olhou para ela pelo canto do olho, sentou-se no sofá e Sango se sentou ao lado dele.

-Do que você esta rindo Sango?

-Você obedece a Kagome como um belo cachorrinho, e você esta corado e isso é engraçadinho.

-Ora sua...

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos ao que a garota falou _como_. Mas ao ouvir o resto da frase uma veia pulsou na sua testa.

-Calma, Inuyasha, eu só tava brincando.

Depois disso um silencio predominou ali, Inuyasha lembrando que Sango tinha sido beijada por Mirok, ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha[² e depois de alguns minutos se segurando Inuyasha perguntou.

-E ai vocês se acertaram.

-O o que?

-É, você e o Mirok.

-Do que esta falando eu e o Houshi não temos nada.

- Hum sei...

Inuyasha aproximou a cabeça tentando instigar Sango a falar, Sango se afastou ficando cada vez mais vermelha, e para seu alivio Inuyasha desistiu e se endireitou no sofá, ela suspirou aliviada ao que chegaram Mirok sorridente e Kagome meio emburrada, carregando uma bandeja com suco de laranja e pipoca.

-ô ai a comida.

-Kagome-chan o Mirok te fez alguma coisa?

-Ô Não Sango eu to brava por outra coisa, não é culpa do Mirok, não se preocupe.

Kagome piscou para Sango que corou de novo, Kagome ligou a Tevê e se sentou pegando pipoca e enfiando na boca, Inuyasha comia e tentava falar ao mesmo tempo.

-Hum Kcammgmskome isffso tfsffa mshh...

-Ai, Inuyasha termina de comer depois você fala, deixa de ser criança, se comporte.

-Hã?

Inuyasha engoliu o que comia.

-Hum Kagome isso ta muito bom.

-Obrigado Inuyasha.

- Kagome, você esta me surpreendendo grandão ô, por que você foi uma boa mãe, você é boa cozinheira, você é boa com os outro.

-Obrigado Inuyasha _Ai, meu coração o que ta acontecendo, ele ta me elogiando._

_-_er...Kagome

Mirok lançou um olhar a Sango que retribui os dois se levantam.

-Bem acho que é nossa vez de deixa-los sozinhos.

-Comlicencinha.

Kagome corou, sob o olhar de Inuyasha que aproximou o rosto do dela inconscientemente, Kagome fechou os olhos corando, e tentou fazer a respiração voltar ao normal, quando os lábios de Inuyasha tocaram os seus foi em um segundo um pequeno selinho antes que a tevê começasse a emitir um som muito alto, Kagome sentiu a mão pressionar o controle remoto, Inuyasha se afastou envergonhado, e Kagome abaixou o volume, logo buyo veio e se sentou no colo da Garota, Inuyasha não agüentava mais ficar ali, então se levantou e saiu. Kagome pensou em chamá-lo porém desistiu, _Inuyasha._

Kirara miou, Kagome deduziu que ela estava com fome, deu-lhe comida e deixou-a Bri**n**cado com Buyo.

**Pensamentos são sempre em **_ITALICO_ **então vc lê como se fosse uma nova frase não vai lendo tudo direto se não, não da certo.**

**Continua no próximo capitulo, e ai o que vcs acharam?**

**Eu sinceramente amei.**

**Bem ninguém ama mais Inuyasha do que eu, e eu posso provar isso, ta.**

**E como fã sei que minha historia não tem nexo nenhum por isso me da nós nervos.**

**Porém essa é uma historia para divertir, e as nossas fics talves sejam as únicas onde o Inu e a Kag fiquem juntos.**

**Pensar nisso me faz muito triste, mas também me faz pensar em alcançar a perfeição. Para que caso não aja um final feliz para o meio-yokai e para a Colegial, eu o crie e possa manda-lo para ser desenhado, e criar a minha própria historia.**

**Ai,ai,ai,ai**

**Não quero pensar nisso, por que é muito trites.**

Bem Eu marquei com um [¹ a frase: "todos aqueles que possuíam poderes sinistros podem passar, então se o Inuyasha levar vocês acho que funcionara" essa teoria eu que inventei, então tipo não é certo que isso realmente fuincione, é que eu tava pensando Sango, Mirok e Shipoo dizem que não podem ir para o mundo da Kagome, mas eu nunca vi eles tentando nem no anime nem no mangá. 

Eu marquei com um [² a frase: "ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha" isso não quer dizer que seja o Myoga certo.

**Vocês perceberam que os 'MEUS' personagens sempre fazem as coisas incoscientemente, por que coitadinhos a culpa não é deles se os coitados são uns poços de hormônios. **

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**

**Mina-san**


	3. Será que o Homem cachorro vai?

Inuyasha em um show de Rock

**Capitulo 3:Será que o Homem cachorro vai se declarar?**

**Pensamentos são sempre em **_ITALICO_ **então vc lê como se fosse uma nova frase não vai lendo tudo direto se não, não da certo.**

Antes de começar esse capitulo eu queria mostra-lhes as maiores gafes da fic:

_-Agome__**.O certo é Kagome**_

_-Bem eu estava confuso sobre o que eu Cíntia em relação a Kikio.**Cíntia?**_

Inuyashaia. **Cadê o espaço entre as palavras?**

_(eu só esqueço das pessoas©.__**O que esse CÊ ta fazendo no meio do texto?**_

_Então usou o nariz para encontra-la.__** Que explicação heim,essa ta de parabéns, como se o nariz dele fosse um objeto.**_

_Agomevc. __**De novo.¬¬.**_

_lagrimas teimosas teimavam.__** Isso eu nem vou comentar...**_

_ele e o que Cíntia.__** Quem é essa Cíntia ai, que fica atrapalhando a minha historia, pó Cíntia sai fora.¬¬**_

Isso tudo sem contar que eu não coloquei aqui a cena que a Kagome beija o Inuyasha, não fala serio onde já se viu uma cena daquelas??

¬¬

**Pensamentos são sempre em **_ITALICO_ **então vc lê como se fosse uma nova frase não vai lendo tudo direto se não, não da certo.**

_Inuyasha, onde você se meteu? _Kagome caminhava pela casa a procura do meio-yokai. A garota ainda estava muito vermelha e sua respiração estava descompassada, o coração chegava a doer de tanto bater e a garota estava com medo de que o garoto tivesse se arrependido pelo ato sem pensar. Kagome encontrou porém Sango e Mirok que dava leves mordidas na orelha de Sango, a garota se ajeitou assim que Kagome apareceu, o que fez Kagome e Mirok rirem.

-Não precisa ter vergonha Sango, todo mundo já sabe que eu Te amo.

Mirok falou e Kagome se surpreendeu, baixou os olhos triste _Queria que o Inuyasha fosse um pouco mais decidido. _Sango percebeu o 'pequeno' incomodo e cutucou Mirok mais forte do que esperava.

-O que foi Sango?

-Ai Mirok você é um Idiota.

-Ai, agora eu não entendi.

-O... o... o Inuyasha me... me...

-Não Kagome, não chore, vem vamos nos sentar, Mirok você vai conversar com o Inuyasha, e vê se não erra.

-Mas...

Mirok olhou atônito Sango passar as mãos pelos ombros de Kagome e guia-la para a cozinha _Mas que (piiiii) ta acontecendo aqui? _Ficou ali, olhando enquanto as duas se afastavam, e Kagome limpava as lagrimas, Mirok decidiu que a situação era muito complicada para ele entender (tonto) então decidiu ir atrás de Inuyasha, para entender o que estava acontecendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sango você entendeu?

-Sim Kagome, você não precisa mais chorar, agora me escute.

-Ta bom.

Kagome limpou as lagrimas e olhou para Sango, Sango agora encarando os olhos de Kagome sentiu pena da garota.

-Kagome er... você tem que entender que para um cara como o Inuyasha que viveu sempre sozinho, é difícil escolher entre as pessoas que ama, acredito que ele te ame, mas esta confuso, você não pode força-lo a nada, mas também não pode deixar como esta você deve expressar seus sentimentos de uma forma sutil.

-Entendi! Eu vou conquista-lo, custe o que custar.

Kagome ergueu o punho no ar e olhou sonhadora pela janela, Sango a olhou com uma gota enorme na cabeça.Kagome saiu correndo da cozinha.

-Hey espere não era isso que eu quis dizer... ah esquece.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mirok saiu de dentro da casa para procurar Inuyasha, o qual encontrou sentado no topo da arvore sagrada, olhando perdido para o céu.

-Hey Inuyasha desça para podermos conversar.

-Não.

-Desça.

-Não.

-Então eu mesmo irei cuidar da Kagome-san.

-O que tem ela?

Inuyasha desceu em um pulo, o que surpreendeu Mirok, mas esse disfarçou e sorriu nervoso, Mirok caminhou ate a arvore e se sentou no chão de cimento escorando as costas no cerquinho em volta da arvore.

-O que tem a Kagome?

-Sente-se Inuyasha.

Mirok falou com uma seriedade espantosa, o meio-yokai o enxergando como um irmão mais velho (tirando o Sesshoumaru) sentou-se quieto.

-Inuyasha a Kagome estava chorando, Sango esta com ela agora.

Começou o garoto de cabelos negros, Inuyasha se sentou feito um cachorrinho e virou a cara para o outro lado.

-...

-Inuyasha, o coração de uma mulher é frágil como uma rosa, por isso deve sempre ser cultivado e cuidado, eu não sei o que você fez mas você machucou a srta. Kagome, você não precisa me dizer o que é, mas eu acho que chegou a hora de organizar o seu coração a srta. Kagome não merece a sua indecisão e você não merece todo o amor que ela lhe oferece (O que Mirok?! É melhor que isso faça parte de algum plano)

Inuyasha baixou a cabeça pensativo, depois se levantou olhou para Mirok com um leve sorriso, o que surpreendeu imensamente o monge. Inuyasha saiu andando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome estava chegando na soleira da porta quando viu Inuyasha ele andava decidido em sua direção, Mirok vinha cauteloso afastado, e Sango estava escondida logo atrás da garota, Kagome deu mais alguns passos e quando os dois se aproximaram não ouve palavras, apenas um beijo caloroso e ardente, os dois se agarraram ali bem enfrente da casa, Sango e Mirok olharam aquilo com uma surpresa terrível e não conseguiram disfarçar o embaraço quando Inuyasha e Kagome não pararam de se beijar, Mirok estava começando a ficar levemente excitado e ao mesmo tempo incomodado com aquilo, Sango porém olhava aquilo como se fosse uma novidade (o que não deixa de ser verdade), quando Inuyasha e Kagome cessaram o beijo, olharam ambos um dentro dos olhos do outro, e mutuamente disseram.

-Me desculpe.

-Sim eu desculpo.

-Nossa eu nunca imaginaria que vocês dois tivessem coragem para isso, principalmente você Inuyasha que sempre fez o tipo inocente.

-Feh.

Kagome sorriu enquanto apertava o abraço em Inuyasha este retribuiu o carinho, Sango resmungou algo e depois todos seguiram para dentro, lá tiveram uma aventura emocionante com a tevê.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

-OHHHH NÃO E AGORA.

- ¬¬

-FIQUEM PARA TRAS EU VOU DAR UM JEITO NISSO.

-TÁ LOUCO, NEM PENSAR.

-MAS KAGOME, ELA VAI MORRER.

-ELA TA FINGINDO.

Kagome se controlava enquanto ela e os amigos assistiam a um filme de guerra, Sango e Kagome estavam com os olhos marejados (O filme é MALENA[¹) e Inuyasha e Mirok sérios. Quando a atriz começou a ser espancada em uma rua publica, Inuyasha e os outros tiveram um ataque de desespero, Sango exclamou chocada, e Mirok se levantou e se pendurou na televisão Inuyasha arregaçou as mangas e ia partir em um pulo de cabeça na tevê quando Kagome o deteve, ao explicar que a garota tava fingindo e que era tudo de mentirinha, os três exclamaram juntos.

-Serio?

-Sim, vocês não precisam se preocupar.

-Ahhh.

-Olha que droga com isso perdemos a partida dela, agora vamos assistir outro filme, por que se não eu vou chorar mais, esse filme é muito triste.

Kagome pulou do sofá e foi ate a pilha de DVD's e pegou um filme chamado O fantasma da Opera.

-BUÁÁÁÁÁ VOCÊ DISSE QUE IA COLOCAR UM FILME MAIS ALEGRE.

-BUÁÁÁÁ MAS ESTE É MUITO LINDO.

- ¬¬.

-.

-BUÁÁÁÁ

-AGORA CHEGA, VOCÊS ACHAM QUE MEU OUVIDO É PENICO?

-Inu...Inuyasha.

-PAREM JÁ COM ESSA CHORADEIRA.

-BUÁÁÁÁÁ, O INUYASHA NÃO NÓS SUPORTA.

-Tá, ta Sango agora você ta exagerando ¬¬.

DING DOIN

-O que foi isso?

-EU VOU ACABAR COM SEJA LA O QUE FOR.

-AI parem de frescuras é só a campainha!

-CAMPAINHA?

Porem Kagome não respondeu e se dirigiu a porta, onde para a sua surpresa estava parado Houjo.

-Houjo? O que faz aqui?

-Higurashi, que bom ver você.

O garoto abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou a garota, Inuyasha que estava espiando junto com Sango e Mirok ferveu de raiva. Houjo corou ao perceber o que havia feito e Kagome corou nos braços do garoto.

-Houjo...

-Er... me desculpe Higurashi, eu estou um pouco empolgado, bem vai ter um show do Evanescence aqui em Tóquio você quer ir?

-Ahh, eu já sabia do show mas eu vou com outras pessoas, uns amigos.

Inuyasha indignado caminha decidido ate a garota a abraça por trás dando um giro e beija-lhe os lábio, Kagome fica sem reação e Houjo fica com os olhos marejados.

-Meu Amor.

-Inuyasha?

-O que?

-Por que não se senta?

POW

-Er... Higurashi vou embora por que sei que não ah espaço para mim entre vocês, adeus.

- Me perdoe houjo.

Houjo desce as escadas totalmente desolado, Kagome se vira brava para o garoto que estava no chão resmungando.

-Inuyasha por que você fez isso?

-Isso o que?

Perguntou fazendo cara de inocente enquanto se levantava.

-Ah...er... Você sabe do que estou falando, você gosta de magoar as pessoas?

-Não só aqueles que tentam tirar você de mim.

-Inu...

Kagome olhou pasma para o garoto que mantinha o rosto inocentemente perigoso.

-Você gosta tanto assim de mim?

-Mas é claro.

Kagome sorriu e Inuyasha continuou.

-Que não.

-O QUE?

Sango e Mirok que estavam ali perto balançaram a cabeça reprovadamente e saíram suspirando impacientes, quando eles saíram, Inuyasha agarrou os pulsos de Kagome e beijou.

-Hmmm Inuyasha por que?

-Por que eu te amo.

E a beijou novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sango e Mirok estavam na frente da televisão novamente sentados muito próximos.

-Sango acha que eles vão brigar de novo?

-Provavelmente, sabe como o Inuyasha é Idiota.

-Éh.

Sango se aninhou no colo de Mirok e o rapaz a aconchegou, aninharam-se e escoraram a cabeça para trás, estavam começando a pegar no sono quando.

-SEU IDIOTA VOCÊ NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DAS COISAS QUE DIZ.

-FIQUE QUIETA KAGOME, VOCÊ É QUE NÃO SABE DO QUE FALA.

-UUUUHHH, SEU IDIOTA, VOCÊ É O MAIOR ESTUPIDO QUE EU CONHEÇO.

-E VOCÊ É A MAIOR BURRA QUE EU CONHEÇO.

-O QUE EU NÃO SOU BURRA, SENTA...

POW.

Silencio.

-Mirok o que foi isso, eles estão se matando.

-Nossa, será que devemos interferir?

-Não, eles vão descontar na gente.

Sango se aninhou no colo do garoto dando-lhe um beijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Kagome eu disse que era de mentirinha.

-Desculpa Inu eu esqueci, me desculpa.

-Tá, ta.

-Vamos?

-Ta mas faz de mentira agora, ok nada de Senta.

-Ok.

Eles se beijaram e depois caminharam para a sala onde encontraram os olhos atentos de Mirok e Sango, os dois trataram de virar a cara um para o outro, como se estivessem bravos.

-Certo qual dos dois vai explicar o que acabou de acontecer?

-Hum, e o que foi que aconteceu?

-A briga de vocês ora.

Sango falou irritada.E Inuyasha continuou sarcástico.

-Desculpe, o que aconteceu que seja do seu Interesse?

Sango e Mirok se afastaram com medo do sorriso demoníaco de Inuyasha, e se afastaram para um canto, Kagome liga a tevê 'irritada' e fica trocando de canais, ate parar em um que esta passando um filme chamado TUDO PARA FICAR COM ELE.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome estava deitada na cama a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro, abafando os soluços, Sango estava sentada ao lado da cama da garota fitando os pés tristemente, Kagome soltou um soluço um pouco mais alto e Sango olhou curiosa, Kagome começou a gargalhar histericamente Sango se levantou e olhou a garota assustada, virou-se para a porta escancarada e gritou.

-TRAGA LOGO ESSA DROGA DE ÁGUA, A SITUAÇÃO ESTA PIORANDO.

-AHHH SANGO VENHA NOS DAR UMA MÃOZINHA.

-Esses dois são uns inúteis.

Sango saiu do quarto e Kagome ainda rindo histericamente se levantou, sentindo as cordas que a amaravam apertarem ruidosamente seu tornozelos e pulsos, pulando pelo quarto quando não podia andar livremente, foi as pulos e tropeços ate a escrivaninha de onde tirou uma pequena faca, e com muito esforço se soltou, soltou os pés e correu para a janela, subiu no peitoral, e antes de pular olhou para a porta onde viu Inuyasha gritar.

-NÃO SUA BAKA.

E pulou.

Inuyasha correu para a janela e pulou atrás da garota, alcançando à pouco, pisou ruidosamente no chão de cimento, e aninhou melhor a garota nos braço.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, EU JÁ DISSE QUE POSSO VOAR.

-Você não pode voar Kagome, por que foi fazer isso? Me deixou preocupado.

-Ahhh...

-Inuyasha arf... a Kagome esta bem?

-Sim.

Mas nisso Kagome finge que desmaia e os amigos a olham com gigantes gotas na cabeça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-POR QUE EU ESTOU AMARADA A ESTE MONTE DE TRALHA?

-POR QUE VOCÊ É UMA BAKA POR BEBER COISAS ESQUISITAS!

-Kagome-chan...

Kagome suava tentando se livrar das cordas que a amaravam em uma cadeira que estava presa a mesa que prendia a geladeira presa ao fogão e finalmente presa a porta, Inuyasha estava sentado a frente da garota que tentava a custo não olha-lo, depois de um tempo a bebida estava fazendo efeito.

-Kagome você esta amarada ai por que no estado que esta é muito perigoso deixa-la solta, você esta mal, é serio.

-Inuyasha...

-O que foi?

-Eu quero dormir.

-Desculpe mas não posso soltar você.

-Por favor Inuyasha...

Sango e Mirok olhavam a cena com gota na cabeça, Inuyasha suando frio perante a situação, e kagome se inclinando para a frente para falar com o rapaz e convence-lo.

-Você não confia em mim?

-Kagome eu juro que se você fizer algo nunca mais falarei com você.

-Obrigado Inu.

Festejou a Garota quando o meio-yokai tirou da bainha a espada e cortou as cordas, a garota pulou nos braços dele.

-Inu me carrega??

-Ãhhh...

Mirok sorriu maliciosamente e Inuyasha corou violentamente pegando a garota e levando-a para as escadas.

-Dalê Inuyasha, acho que vocês vão se reconciliar.

Gritou Mirok ao que Sango lhe deu um leve tapa na cabeça, Inuyasha subia as escadas olhando a garota nos olhos que corada da bebida lhe parecia ainda mais sedutora, Inuyasha estava igualmente corado.

-Por que esta corado Inuyasha?

-Por nada Kagome.

Corou ainda mais.

-Inuyasha você levou a serio o que o Mirok falou?

Inuyasha parou por um instante na escada depois continuou andando, olhou a garota e sorriu.

-Claro que não.

-Ahh, por que eu sim.

-O...o que?

-Pode me largar agora.

Inuyasha nem percebera que já estavam enfrente a porta da garota, deitou a garota gentilmente na cama demorando-se ao levantar, mantendo os corpos unidos, porém algo o alertou sobre esse erro.

-Kagome você não esta bem, é melhor esquecer isso e dormir.

-Mas...

-Nada de Mas, deite e durma.

-Ahh ok.

Depois de um tempo Kagome dormiu e Inuyasha sentado no chão ao lado da cama a olhava dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A sra. Higurashi encarava bondosamente Mirok e Sango enquanto eles lhe explicavam o que acontecera na sua cozinha.

-Então quando atravessamos o poço a Kirara ficou terrivelmente agitada, a sra. Pode ver que ela não é uma gata normal por isso ela fez essa bagunça foi muito difícil conte-la.

-Eu entendo queridos, mas não vou poder fazer o almoço assim, vamos esperar o vovó e o souta voltarem e sairemos todos para comermos, agora irei avisar a Kagome e o Inuyasha.

-NÃO.

-Ah?

-Er... eles estão conversando...

-Ah?

A sra.Higurashi olhou para o auto da escada e suspirou em entendimento, voltou-se para Mirok e Sango.

-E o que vocês gostam de comer?

Nisso Inuyasha aparece.

-A Kagome já dormiu...ãhh.

-Olá Inuyasha, faria o favor de acordar a Kagome?

-Mas ela acabou de dormir.

-Faria esse favor?

-S...sim claro.

Inuyasha subiu novamente. Depois de um tempo voltou com Kagome totalmente mudada e com o rosto sóbrio, com uma saia curta azul xadrez e uma camisetinha branca com o desenho de uma espada na frente. Inuyasha é claro admirava "sutilmente" a garota.

-Ai Inuyasha assim me desconcerta, da pra parar de olhar hein?

-Hã o que?

-Ai esquece, MAMÃE!

Kagome pula no colo da mãe e a abraça, Inuyasha fica olhando aquilo impressionado, por que ao pular a saia de Kagome levantou levemente.

-Kagome estamos esperando Souta e o vovó para irmos a um restaurante.

-Legal

Nisso souta e vovó chegam, fazendo estardalhaço.

-Mamãe olha, olha,olha,olha,olha, olha o que o vovó comprou pra mim.

Coloca um boneco do Mega-XLR na frente do rosto da mãe o que faz com que ela fique vesga para olhar o brinquedo, depois faz isso com Mirok, e não se segurando mais Sango se mata rindo.

-HAUAHHAUAHUAHAHAAH.

-Hum?

-Ai,ai desculpa, ai, gomenasai.

Sango respira fundo colocando a mão na barriga quando todos a olham e desculpa-se.

A mãe de Kagome levou-os a um restaurante muito bonito, e Inuyasha, Sango e Mirok olhavam atentos para tudo.

U.U

I KNOW, I KNOW

Esse cap. Ta ridiculamente pequeno, mas na historia original tbm tava então eu não tinha muita coisa pra trabalhar, sem falar que a cena do beijo deles ficou mil vezes melhor.

Espero que estejam gostando estou trabalhando para melhorar essa fic o Maximo possível.

Marque com o [¹ a palavra MALENA, por que eu não resisto e vou ter que fazer uma propaganda dele.é um filme muito muito BOM, ELE É TRISTE E MARAVILHOSO.

Hahaha Mirok e Sango já aprenderam a enrolar as pessoas XD

Ahhh agora eu não lembro de muita coisa pra falar, mas hoje é dia 21 de setembro, meu aniversario de 16 anos.

LALALALA

O meu antigo email não da mais.U.U

Kissus

Ja ne


End file.
